The Immortal
by camy2oo8
Summary: Two years after the end of the war a miserable, immortal Harry Potter takes his life in his own hands and leaves the wizard would. Trying to make a living for himself into the muggle one he chooses,as his destination,a small and secluded town named Forks


**Title: **The Immortal.**  
><strong>

**Summary:**The conflict between Light and Dark had been ended two years ago when Harry Potter conquered The Dark Lord Voldemort, losing friends, family and his mentor (Dumbledore) in the process. Very few people from those who Harry had known survived the last battle, many of them dyeing even before, but the few who did contain Professor Severus Snape current Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McDonald, Draco, Neville and Luna. Harry is now the displeased possessor of the Deathly Hollows thus making him The Master of Death, a position that carries whit it the gift of immortality. Harry considers it a curse. Now, two years since the end of the war and a proper time to grieve (yes, there were a lots of failed attempts at suicide) Harry planned to withdraw from the wizard world and try to make a life for himself in the muggle one. What is his destination you ask? Forks.

**Disclaimer: **None of the Characters in this fiction belongs to me, i just play with them for my own enjoyment and I hope for yours to."wink" The credit goes to the astonishing authors : J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer. **  
><strong>

_**I must apologies in advance for my mistakes since English is not my first language. There would probably be many, many errors but please bear with me here. **_

**Chapter 1.**

_ "Do not be misled by what you see around you, or be influenced by what you see. You live in a world which is a playground of illusion, full of false paths, false values and false ideals. But you are not part of that world. "_

Harry Potter, additionally recognized by many as The One Who Defeated You Know Who, sat quietly in front of the window, apparently watching the world outside. Wile his face was serene and his body a statue of calm and peacefulness if one was to look closely in his eyes the illusion would certainly crumble for those green pools hold too much anguish, pain and exhaustion for a 20 years young man to have experienced. Not that Harry Potter even looked that age, no. With his messy ebony hair bound with a black plain ribbon that reached the middle of his back, with his emerald green eyes and small, slim figure Harry was perceived more like small, vulnerable and delicate 16 years old and that was not a fact Harry was proud of. Draco told him once, after hearing his low self appreciation, that he had the body of a seeker and wile Harry was grateful for the attempt at making him feel better, Harry knew his Quidditch genes had nothing to do with his midget figure. No, the blame for his small stature could be laid down on the shoulders of his muggle relatives who had been forced to take and rise him since the very moment his small baby body had made himself known on the-yr doorstep, courtesy of Dumbledore. Harry, if asked, would not tell anyone that living whit his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and the-yr son had been bad, he was not beaten but the limitation placed on food, his almost slavery at the-yr hands and the cupboard along with the always present taunts and insults left him with a low self esteem and a constant feeling of unworthiness.  
>As always, the thought of his relatives left a sour taste in Harry's mouth and even a tinge of guilt in his stomach. Harry did not loved them, no...but hate was not something he felt for them either, they were not important enough, so it was more like indifference yet he could not help feeling guilty about the-yr endings, especially since he had proved them right and brought death at the-yr front door, death wearing the form of Lucius Malfoy, Crabble and Goyle. It was ironic, in a very morbid way that the-yr demise had been accomplished with the very "freakishness" they have always feared and hated: Magic. At the very least they have not died agonizingly, the Order healer informed them it had been done with Avada Kadavra...just like going to sleep. Yet Harry felt remorse and regret that he trusted Dumbledore to keep them safe when he informed the Headmaster of his vision, in which he saw Voldemort's plan. He could see it even now, the old man, sitting at his desk and twinkling his eyes wile explaining calmly, like he was talking to a small child, that the wards will keep his relatives safe since restriction were placed against the Dark Mark. Well...a lot of good those wards did, isn't it? They were already dead when the order arrived. And this is from were his anguish and anger spread the most...from Dumbledore.<br>The Headmaster had been a manipulative bastard, playing God with the people lives, moving them all like pawns on a chess board, making mistake after mistake and damaging humans lives all in the name of the "greater good" and for that Harry could not forgive. He had been embraced in Harry's soul like a grandfather but now, that affection was replaced with animosity, perhaps ever hatred. The pensive discovered in the Headmaster office after the last battle had displayed all his sins, all his mistakes and distortions and the pedestal Dumbledore was placed on in Harrys mind crumbled to dust after seeing how he had been manipulated from the day his parents died until he was supposed to pass away. Waching those memories had been a nightmare and seeing that the mastermind behind it all had been a person that held his love and trust had been mind shattering.

_...letting Sirius root in Azkaban knowing he was guiltless..._

_...Dumbledore writing a letter demanding his relatives to keep him humbled..._

_...assigning Hagrid to collect him perceiving how much the Gatekeeper disliked Slytherins..._

_...twinkling eyes observing from around the corner as Harry almost died trying to save a fake Philosopher stone and passing the first trial, not knowing it was a test..._

_...fake praise that encouraged Harry's reckless behavior..._

_...Harry passing his second planned test with just the help of Fawkes, battling a Basilisk with the Gryffindor sword, a satisfied Headmaster watching him in a mirror from his office..._

_...Dumbledore encouraging three naive Gryffindors to use a time-turner..._

_...Sirius being made a prisoner in his own home at the orders of the old man..._

_...eyes imbued with glee at Harry's name being thrown from the Goblet of Fire..._

_...pleased that Voldemort had been restored and he could be a leader again..._

_...half facts and deceits leading to Sirius death..._

_...the Headmaster ordering Ron and Hermione to keep the-yr distance from him, all for his own good..._

_...Harry asking for training to be able to slay Voldemort and not acquiring any, the Headmaster did not wish for Harry to survive, after all harry was just a sacrifice..._

_... either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... _

_...Harry must be that one "EITHER"...  
><em>

The old man, wherever he was, should be grateful he was already dead because those memories in the pensive were sufficient to secure him a slow and very agonizing demise at the hands of Harry Potter, consequences be damned.

It was circumstances like this that he missed Ron and Hermione the most,they had been always there to keep him grounded and while he mastered a mask showing his face was composed and tranquil his tense shoulders gave away his inner fillings. Yes, Harry Potter won the battle, he defeated the Dark Lord at last, but in his opinion he lost the war. The wizard world was in ruins, his comrades and the last of his family dead and he...he was unable to join them. Oh, he tried, Harry tried, everything from Avada Kadavra to shooting himself with a muggle weapon. All he achieved were a few moments of blissful darkness and a lot of headaches. If only he had known what the wand, cloak and ring were before he hold them in his hands, _if only he had known_. The Deathly Hollows brought with them the title _Master of Death_ witch in turn gave him the gift of immortality. Harry considers it a _curse_. And cursed he was, cursed to observe as the world around him grew and evolved, cursed to see his remaining friends grow old and die wile he remained a 20 years young man forever, eternally alone.  
>Waving a hand true his hair Harry let out a fatigued groan, banishing the self pitting musings before they got worse, and proceeded from the window to sit at the desk since he had businesses to attend the sole heir to both Potter and Black families he inherited the money, proprieties and many financial investments in both muggle and wizard world and he needed to consider what he should do with all of them since he planned to leave the magic world and try to make a life for himself in the muggle one. It would be difficult, the green eyed man knew it would be very hard to leave, people will criticize him, Snape would call him selfish but he had done his duty in dispatching of Voldemort and it was time to think of himself for a change. Yes, it was time for Harry Potter to take his life in his own hands. <em><em>

_**I appologise again for any mistakes in this story. :)**  
><em>


End file.
